Episode 7096 (3rd February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot The police think the caravan fire was down to kids but Katie has her own ideas. Andy's irritable with her as she didn't insure the caravan. Val wangles an invite to Chrissie and Robert's wedding for Tracy and Sam. Katie storms into Home Farm and accuses Robert of starting the fire. She reveals that Chrissie followed Robert to the hotel as they tease her. Kerry warns Rachel that Sam and Tracy will be going to Robert and Chrissie's wedding. Andy argues with Katie when he finds out she's accused Robert of the fire and leaves her, telling her he's going to stay at the pub. Robert makes Chrissie feel guilty for following him to the hotel. Georgia's delighted when Rachel agrees to let her spend time with Archie. Rachel's ecstatic when Sam agrees to join her and Archie at the park with Samson tomorrow afternoon. Upset Katie worries that she and Andy are over. Robert gloats to Aaron how Chrissie is none the wiser over their hotel visit but Aaron's disgusted and tells him to stay away. Georgia plans to move into Tug Ghyll with Rodney to his horror. Tracy's insecure when she finds out Sam is meeting Rachel to take the kids to the park tomorrow. Lachlan spies on Alicia trying her dress for the wedding. Katie tries to make up with Andy and apologises to Robert and Chrissie in the pub. He admits he isn't sure what he wants. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and private hallway/stairs *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *David's *Café Main Street *Holey Scrap *Wylie's Farm - Yard *Home Farm - Kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katie storms into Home Farm and refuses to leave until Robert admits he started the fire, and when the groom-to-be faces rejection from Aaron, he looks for someone to punish; and Val continues her attempts to help Tracy and Sam's relationship. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,150,000 viewers (17th place). Memorable dialogue Tracy Shankley: "Some fella who stayed on Friday, thinks he's left his watch." Val Pollard: "Oh damn, he did! And I was hoping to give it to Robert as wedding present." --- Val Pollard: "Thank you Robert, you are a pal! And the next time our Diane slags you off, I promise I'll not join in." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes